


Daddy Derek

by Gallavich1012 (orphan_account)



Series: Moreid Oneshots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex in the Dark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: The light go out at the hotel the night before they go home from a case. Derek wakes up worried Spencer is scare from the dark. Turns out the whimpers he hears aren’t from fear.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Daddy Derek

“Baby boy?” Derek called out into the dark hotel room, when the sounds of soft whimpering woke him up. 

“Spence?” Derek called again, stomach twisting when he tried to turn on the lamp next to the bed but nothing happened. He cursed silently, the power must’ve been out. 

Derek knew how much Spencer hated the dark. He swung his legs over the edge of the small bed and crossed over to the other bed he knew Spencer was in. Reaching out slowly he ran his hand over the bed surprised when he felt a bare torso under his hand. 

“Daddy,” Spencer moaned and it hit Derek that the moans he heard might not have been ones of fear. 

“Baby boy, you okay? Thought you might’ve been scared from the dark,” Derek breathed resting on his knee on the bed. 

“I was, but- but when the power went out it woke me up from a dream about you,” Spencer confesses, his hand sliding up Derek’s arm to squeezing his bicep. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of dream?” Derek asked though it was a rhetorical question. 

“About- about you fucking me, daddy,” Spencer moaned and Derek bit his lip hard. 

“You want daddy to fuck you, baby boy?” Derek dropped down to whisper in Spencer’s ear. 

“Yes, please,” He whined, grasping those muscular arms again. 

Derek pressed their lips together sliding his tongue against Spencer’s as he ran his hands over his boy’s body. He could feel his lovers cock straining against the boxers and groaned against his mouth. 

“Roll over into your belly baby,” Derek ordered, the command firm but gentle. He reached above the headboard sliding the curtain open, letting in just enough light to illuminate Spencer’s body. 

“Mm, baby. Look at you,” Derek breathed, hands rubbing over Spencer’s asscheeks and grabbing the waistband of his boxers to pulling them down. 

“Can- can you tie my wrists daddy?” Spencer asked, the slightest hint of begging in his voice. 

“Where’s your tie at, baby?” Derek asked as he lifted Spencer’s hips up to push a pillow between him and the bed. 

“By the bathroom door, and- and there's a bottle lube in the pocket of my go bag,” Pressing a quick to Spencer’s ass cheek, Derek stood fully off the bed and pushed off his sweatpants, letting his hard cock hang free. Derek retrieved the tie and lube, breath hitching in his throat when he turned back around. Spencer was still laid in the same position but his legs were spread and his wrist were crossed against his lower back. 

“God, pretty boy, look at you,” Derek purred, climbing onto the bed between Spencer’s spread thighs. His hands went to Spencer’s ass again spreading the mounds of flesh groaning when Spencer whined but stayed still and kept his hands in place. Derek couldn’t help but lean over and kiss his wrists. 

“You’re so good, baby, my good boy,” He praised, mouth watering as his eyes scanned over Spencer’s body. 

“Baby, please,” Spencer moaned, the thought of Derek fucking him in pitch black darkness running through his mind. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” He promised picking up the tie, looping it around Spencer’s wrist in a simple knot that he could undo quickly if needed

“Lemme hear those safe words,” Derek ordered firmly. 

“R-red; stop. Yellow; slow down, I need a break. Green; all good,” Spencer recalled, knowing Derek wouldn’t progress any further unless he was sure he was present and aware. 

“That’s my good boy. You ready baby?” Derek asked and Spencer nearly cried out. 

“Yes, daddy, please,” He cried into the pillow when he heard the sound of a cap snapping open, then a cool slick finger was teasing his entrance and pushing in. That finger worked itself in and out slowly stretching him and suddenly accompanied by a second finger. 

“Derek, please. Oh, please I’m ready. I need you now, daddy,” Spencer whined pushing his hips back against Derek when those fingers brushed over his prostate. 

“You sure baby, you usually need more prep-“

“No, I need you now, I can take it daddy,” Spencer promised, trying to keep his voice confident but shook with the lust coursing through his body. 

“Sh, okay baby,” Derek nodded to himself, popping the cap to the lube again and lathering his cock with it. 

“Will, um, will you close the curtain back?” Spencer asked when Derek dropped down, hovering over him. 

“Why?” Derek asked praying that his boy wasn’t feeling insecure or anything. 

“The thought of you fucking me in pitch black darkness- I won’t be able to see or touch you so all of my other senses will be hyper-aware and I think it’ll be really hot,” Derek groaned at Spencer’s reasoning, reaching up to pull the curtain shut, leaving them in the darkness again. 

“You sure this is okay, baby?” Derek asked, Spencer was next terrified of complete darkness so for him to be tied up in the dark worried Derek a bit but it would be a lie to say it was hot. 

“I’m okay, I’m safe with you,” Spencer breathed, making Derek’s heart swell with pride. 

“I’ll always keep you safe baby,” Derek promised, leaning down to press a kiss to Spencer’s head, one hand coming up wrap around his chest as he pushed in slowly. The soft, whimpering mewls coming from his lover coupled with the tight warmth encasing his tip had Derek squeezing the base of his cock. 

“More, daddy, please,” Spencer whined, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused on feeling. 

“C’mon, let me in, baby. Open up for me,” Derek breathed hotly against Spencer’s ear, groaning loudly when Spencer’s body seemingly followed the command and let him slide in with little resistance. 

“Oh,” Spencer cried into the pillow once Derek’s hips were flushed against his backside, his fingers digging into Morgan’s stomach as best they could with being restrained. 

“Baby, you’re so tight, always so tight,” Derek hissed lowly pulling his hips back barley and inch and pushing back in. 

The tightness was always addicting, a feeling Derek would never leave if he had a choice. But what was more addicting was the sounds Spencer made, like now when he pulled his hips back, tip of his cock barley in before slamming back in and he screamed into the bed. 

“Oh, god. So big, so deep,” The words were muffled by the sheets but Derek understood him perfectly, grinding slow and dirty into him with his hips as tight against Spencer as he could get. 

“Baby boy, you want daddy to come in you, huh? You want me to fill you up?” The questions punctuated with deep hard thrusts that had Spencer’s eyes nearly rolling back. 

“Say my name, Spencer. Tell me what you want,” Derek ground out, still grinding filthy and slow. 

“Want you to come in me, daddy,” Spencer cried, hips rolling under Derek, the friction on his neglected cock making him whine. 

“What-“

“Sh, come here, baby,” Derek soothed Spencer’s whimper when he pulled out. He pulled Spencer to his feet wrapping an arm around his chest before pushing in again, his freehand resting on Spencer’s lower belly to keep him in place. 

“Right there. Oh, god, right there,” Spencer mewled, his head falling back against Derek’s shoulder. 

“You’re so fucking hot Spencer. Letting me take you like this tied up in the dark, wanton and vulnerable. Tell me what you feel Spencer,” Derek demanded, holding Spencer tight in his arms. 

“I- I feel full. You always fill me up but it feels so much deeper now. I feel small in your arms, you’re so strong and big, it makes me feel safe. I can feel every breath from everything you say, every moan you let out-“ Spencer stopped, the talking too much to handle but Derek’s thrust had sped up as Spencer talked, slamming into his prostate, being just rough enough.

“God, you have the sexiest voice. You want me to jerk you off baby?” Derek cooed, the frantic nod against his shoulder had him smirking in the dark. 

Derek’s hand splayed wide across Spencer's chest to keep him close as the other slid down to wrap around the hard leaking member, spreading the precome drooling from the tip around with his hand. Jerking him in time with his thrust, Derek brought his hand up higher, turning Spencer’s head and kissed him deeply. Spencer was moaning loudly against Derek’s mouth as he nearly slammed into him. 

“Daddy, I’m close. I’m so close,” Spencer whined against Derek’s lips. 

“Come on baby, cum for daddy, cum all over my hand- oh, fuck,” Derek cursed when he felt hot cum spilling over his hand. 

Spencer shoving his face against Derek’s neck and screaming his name had Derek coming hard as he slammed into his lover one last time before filling him up. Thrusting only and out slowly as they calmed down. 

“Derek,” Spencer whispered, pressing a kiss to Derek’s neck. 

“Yeah, baby boy?” Derek asked, stroking his hands up and down Spencer’s body. 

“C-can we open the curtain now?” Derek tried not to smile, knowing his boyfriend was asking because he really hated the dark but it was just too damn adorable. 

“Yeah, baby,” Derek grinned, shuffling them over and pulling the curtain open, the city lights from outside filling the small hotel room. 

“Better?” Derek asked after a few silent moments of the two just standing there. Dereks still inside of Spencer, holding him and stroking his body lovingly while Spencer stood there, arms still bound, filled up and sated. 

“Much. Can we go to bed?” Spencer mumbled sleepily. 

“Of course baby,” Pulling one hand away Derek reached between their bodies, easily undoing the tie, kissing Spencer’s neck as he rolled his shoulders. 

Just a few seconds later Derek was pulling out slowly but couldn’t resist reaching a hand between them again moaning when he felt his cum leaking out. Collecting it on two fingers he brought the cum up to Spencer’s lips, jaw falling slack and his cock giving an appreciated twitch when his lover sucked on his fingers enthusiastically. 

“Damn,” He breathed, pulling his fingers from Spencer’s mouth, turning him around quickly and pulling him into a tongue filled kiss. Backing him up slowly as they kissed they ended up in a tangle on the bed, the kiss going from nasty to slow slack mouthed kisses. 

“I love you, baby boy,” Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s head, smiling when he realized the man was already fast asleep.


End file.
